The Date
by Teenstarfiretitans
Summary: Fred has had a crush on Daphne since they were little kids, now that their both 19 he has finally got up the courage to try and ask Daphne out, but will he ever get a chance to when mysterys are coming left and right? Will Daphne go out with him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do **NOT** own any of the characters or anything like that! I only own the plot.

Fred paced about his room at Mystery Inc. "What if she doesn't like me?" One part of his head said. "What if she does?" Insisted another part of his head. "What if I make a big fool out of myself?" "What if you don't?" Fred tried to fall on his bed in confusion but instead missed and hit the floor. He groaned and heard someone knock on the door, "Freddie are you okay?" Daphne, it had to be his crush.

"Yea, fine! Just um…." He looked around for something to improvise with. "Just trying a new work out in my Sports Magazine!"

"Are you sure your fine?" She replied.

"Yea!" Fred waited for his crush to walk away before letting out a scream of pain. "I swear even thinking about her makes me clumsy!" He thought to himself. He then sighed and decided to call on all his guy friends to seek their advice. Since Shaggy was dating Mary Jane and Velma was dating Patrick there was two more people around the house and at least one of them was a guy.

"Like what man it's almost dinner!" Shaggy replied annoyed and hungry as he entered the room with Patrick and Scooby.

"Yea!" Agreed Patrick. "I have plans with Velma tonight and don't want to be late!"

"I know, I know!" Fred replied quickly. "But I'm desperate and need your help!"

"Ri ran relp roo reddy!" (I can help you Freddy!) Exclaimed Scooby happily.

"Thanks Scoob but, I need human advice!"

"Rine!"(Fine) Scooby barked annoyed. He then picked his head up and left.

"Well, what do you so desperately need help with?" Patrick asked annoyed?

"I kind of need help with…..Daphne…" He looked down embarrassed and blushing expecting to be mocked and ridiculed and well quite frankly he got it. Why, because that's what guys do laugh at each other in times of need and give advice when its not needed.

"Like, Fred Jones the great leader of Mystery Inc. and ladies man needs advice on women?" Shaggy said laughing like there was no tomorrow along with Patrick.

"Guys, stop! I really need help! I've never felt this way about a girl before, I mean I get all nervous around her, and I worry about the stupidest little things and not to mention I get clumsy."

"Well there's only one thing that includes all those symptoms, LOVE!" Patrick exclaimed still laughing, Shaggy was now on the floor in a laughing fit.

Now Fred was mad, madder than a little sister when you flush her Barbie doll's heads down the toilet. "Fine then I'll just have to tell your girlfriends what really happened to their designer purses you used for fire wood by accident! Oh Velmmphmg!" Shaggy had got to his feet and covered Fred's mouth.

"Fine man! We'll like help you! Zoinks, no one can take a joke any more." So they did they told Fred everything they knew about women which only took about 5 minutes.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Fred said cheerfully. "You can go now." Shaggy and Patrick hustled out of the room mumbling to their selves as they left.


	2. Interruption Much?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do **NOT** own any of the characters or anything like that! I only own the plot.

Next Morning at around 8:00 Fred paced about the room again computing all the information he learned from Patrick and Shaggy. "Smile a lot, but not to much. Offer her assistance but don't make her feel like she can't do anything alone. Gosh this is too much to handle." Fred sat down at his computer desk and sighed. He was going to do it anyway. He signed on to AIM were you could most always find Daphne at this time of day.

He thought through his first message to post thoughtfully.

"hey daph waz up?" He sat back and waited for a reply.

"wow your up at this hour?" She responded.

"yea, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, talk away."

"I mean in person…"

"Oh lol, sure meet me in the kitchen in like 15 mins k?

"Okay see ya soon!

"ttly bye"

"bye"

Fred signed off and prepped himself to meet Daphne. Still reviewing what he called dating rules in his head, he headed for the kitchen. He found Daphne in sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand and dressed in her usual attire.

"So what's up?" She asked with a smile. She looks so cute when she smiles, Fred thought to himself forgetting what Daphne had said.

"Umm... Fred?" Daphne asked a little concerned with Fred.

"Oh yea sorry, I was just um… thinking so anyway can I ask you something?"

"Of course you c…" She was interrupted by the new mystery alert system they installed about a week ago. Velma hopped out of her room on one foot with glasses crooked and trying to pull up one of her socks.

"Come on guys lets go see what's happened!" Velma exclaimed to Fred and Daphne. The two followed Velma into the Mystery inc. Head Quarters room where solved all there cases if at home. It took the rest of the gang about 10 more mins. Before making it into the room, when everyone was there Velma read the mystery aloud.

"Dear Mystery Inc., today at about 6:30 AM two people were kidnapped from their daily morning work and took to the Rinky Dink Brothers Carnival and hidden. We have gotten this information from a witness who wishes to stay anonymous. The mystery villain gave us a clue that we must solve a series of riddles before he releases the hostages. Here is the first riddle; What goes fast, what goes slow, what goes high, what goes low, what goes left, what goes right even during the night? No one is in the park except several people which will help you with your search. Thank you Mystery Inc. and good luck. Sincerely, the Coolsville Police Chief." She finished the letter and looked at her friends.

"Like, what could it be? Mary Jane said slipping a Scooby snack in her mouth for breakfast.

"Rea, rike rhat rould rit re?" (Yea, like what could it be?) Scooby asked also confused.

"Well…" Velma said looking at her feet.

Everyone looked at Velma and all together said "What?"

"Well..."Velma said. "Isn't it obvious? Were dealing with a carnival, what fits that description and is at a carnival?"

Got the answer? Post a review its not that hard to get lol..


End file.
